


For Your Entertainment

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, alice in wonderland costumes, jeroem is NOT really the mad hatter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jerome dress up as Alice and the Mad Hatter, go to a costume party, and have a little fun when your favourite song comes on. (Takes place AFTER the Gotham season 2 finale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Adam Lambert's "For Your Entertainment." Also, I just saw Alice Through the Looking Glass the other night and Johnny Depp's red hair reminded me of a certain psychopath <3

You stopped doing your makeup for a moment and reminisced.

You remembered the first day you met Jerome. You had seen him at the circus and thought he was the most handsome guy you'd ever seen. You somehow managed to start talking and found you had a lot of similar interests. And at the end of that night, he'd kissed you and you saw fireworks.

From then on, you two were happy as clams. And even your parents liked him. They offered to take him in when they heard about his mother's "death" ...then a few days later, when you had found out the truth, you weren't sure what to think. You were scared of him but you still loved him.

You visited him in Arkham a few times, then when he'd broken out and gone on that rampage with the "Maniax" you were even more unsure about your feelings. You loved him so much. You knew who he could be. Who he really was. So when he snuck into your room one night, you just couldn't say no when he told you how he'd missed you, then asked to make love to you.

Then tragedy struck, you saw his death live on TV. You'd gone into a spiral of despair your parents tried their best to understand and help you, but nothing worked. You went about your life, moved out, got a small job at Wayne Industries and tried to move on. But you never forgot about him.

Then, late one night, there was a loud knocking at your door. You grabbed the bat you kept by your bed and slowly opened the door. And there he was, wearing a pair of sweatpants, robe, and slippers. But he was alive. He only said two words

“Hey, gorgeous.” Then he fainted right there in your doorway. Even though there were a million thoughts going through your head, you got him into your apartment and onto your bed, grabbing a clean pair of pajama pants and a shirt. You got him properly dressed and then sat in the chair next to your bed, just watching him. How could this be? How was he here? A few hours later, he woke up and sat up slowly, reaching for the glass of water you’d set on the night table. You rushed over to him and threw your arms around him

“Hehe. Easy there dollface. Daddy’s still a little tender.” He held you close to him and rubbed your back as tears streamed down your face and you started rattling off questions. He explained to you that when he had died, Hugo Strange had done some weird experiments on him and had literally brought him back to life. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing.

“Jerome, if you’re alive, the police are going to be looking for you,” you worried and he let out a sigh.

“You’re right, we’ve gotta get out of here.” He started thinking but then you remembered what had come in the mail that day. An acceptance letter to a college in Salem, MA. It was the perfect escape. Over the next few weeks, you used all your savings to buy a small condo, packed all your stuff, and drove cross country with Jerome in the front seat. And honestly, it was like nothing had changed. You got him caught up on some new movies you’d thought he’d like, including Alice in Wonderland. And you told him how much his ginger hair looked like Johnny Depp’s.

And a few months later when the Hawthorne Hotel Halloween party was announced, you told him it was a perfect idea.

“We can go in costume! No one will recognize you. It’ll be amazing.” He was skeptical at first, but relented when you reminded him just how much he loved Halloween.

“Alright dollface, we can go. But who shall we go as?”

“I’ve got the perfect idea!” You went into the shopping bag from that day and held out a top hat. One that was exactly like the Johnny Depp’s from Alice in Wonderland.

He looked so perfect in the hat you were ready to jump his bones….and you did. And it was now a few weeks later. You looked amazing in your Alice costume, blonde wig and all. And Jerome…oh Jerome. He wore a long brown overcoat, trousers, and boots, with a grey vest and white shirt underneath the coat. Fingerless gloves with a thimble on the index finger. A bronze pocket watch. And of course the top hat on top of it all. He had refused to let you touch his hair but you had managed to convince him to let you do the Mad Hatter makeup, (which had taken the better part of an hour), only convincing him by saying it would be a better disguise…and that you had a thing for guys in eyeliner.

He came up behind you and kissed your cheek, thankfully the hairspray trick had worked and none of his makeup came off.

“Ready, my Alice?” He offered his hand and you took it gracefully.

“Ready, my mad hatter.” He leaned in and kissed you.

“Oh darling, we’re all mad here.” He laughed his signature laugh and you two headed out.

It was a quick walk to the hotel and you showed the guard your invitations and IDs, yours real and his fake, and headed in. You knew a few friends from your classes would be here, so you walked around searching, both of you getting a drink to help liven up. However as you were weaving your way through the crowded dance floor, you somehow lost rack of Jerome, but he had sworn to you he wouldn’t do anything so you weren’t too worried. Just as you were looking around, the opening notes of Adam Lambert’s [“For Your Entertainment”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A) started and before you could react, an arm grabbed yours and you suddenly found yourself pinned against someone’s chest. You turned around and you were staring at the wide grin of Jerome, his pupils dilated and he truly looked, mad. But god it was sexy.  His arms were around your waist, holding you close. He leaned in and whispered,

“Sorry to surprise you, babydoll. But this is our song. And I just had to have a dance.” The lyrics started

“ _Can we pick up the pace? ...I need to be entertained… I’mma hurt you real good baby.”_

Jerome started thrusting his hips against you to the rhythm, and you were lost, dancing and grinding along against him. He leaned in again and sang along in your ear.

“ _I ’ma hold you down til you’re amazed…give it to you til your screaming my name. No escaping once I start. Once I’m in I own your heart.”_

On the last word he bit down hard on your earlobe and you were glad the music was so loud no one could hear you moan. But you leaned back and whispered to him

“I’m here for your entertainment.” And at that it was too much. He pulled you off the dancefloor to a single stall bathroom with a locking door. But you still could hear the music as he pushed you up against it, pinning your wrists above your head. He reached down between you two and ripped off your panties, finding you wet already which made him grin wider.

You wrapped your legs around his waist as he undid his trousers and roughly thrust into you, making you cry out in pleasure and pain. Though with Jerome, you could never tell the difference between the two. He leaned in and kept singing

“ _Thought an angel swept you off your feet... It’s alright. Baby I’m in control…take the pain, take the pleasure. I’m the master of both.”_

He reached his hand back down and started rubbing your clit, hard. This fucking wasn’t meant to last long but you knew you always needed to beg permission.

“Please. Please Daddy. Please can I cum?” Your voice was pleading, you were so close. Just needing that final push.

“Cum for daddy, babygirl.” He growled out before pressing his lips against yours in a harsh kiss. That was it for both of you. You felt his cock shooting cum in you as you came and clenched his cock tightly. Both of you were panting heavily til he finally let go of your wrists and let your legs down. You looked around for your panties but unfortunately Jerome really had RIPPED them off you. You sighed.

“Guess we’re going panty shopping…again.” He laughed and you both headed back out to the party.


End file.
